Drunk
by superlc529
Summary: Will and Jack get disgustingly drunk and get married but they don't know it until they wake up in bed together the next morning. What will Grace and Karen say? Will they even tell them? Read to find out. Another oneshot. Read and review please :


A/N: I don't own Will and Grace, I just love writing about it. Check out my other Will and Grace Stories if you want. You really don't have to read them before you read this one but you can anyway it might help with some things in this one and if you like Jimmy Neutron I have a few stories on him too (I don't own Jimmy Neutron either).

DRUNK

"Hey honey would you mind picking up that annoying ringy thing, it's giving me a headache," Karen said gesturing to the phone. "I sure ain't gonna'."

"Karen it's called the phone, and you're supposed to pick it up. You're my assistant," Grace said as the phone continued to ring. Karen just stared at Grace and Grace finally gave in and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Grace, I was just wondering if you were free for lunch?," Will said on the other end. "Unless you're busy."

"No, no I'm not busy. Leo's away for some doctoring conference and I'm just here trying to explain to Karen what the meaning of the word 'assistant' means," Grace answered.

"Well good luck with that," Will said sarcastically. "I'll come by your office during our lunch hours… bye."

"Okay… bye," Grace replied and they both hung up.

"Who was that Grace… your husband?," Karen asked taking a sip from her martini and popped a few pills.

"No, it was Will," Grace replied and continued to sketch a design idea for a client.

"Will is your husband, I don't know about that Leon fellow but… huh, I can't believe you don't even know your own husband. Speaking of not knowing people I need Rosie to pick up my step kids Olivia and… uh," Karen said in disbelief and then stopped thinking.

"Mason," Grace finished. Karen just nodded and pointed at Grace with a smile and mouthed thank you. _"Talk about who doesn't know their own family and friends," Grace thought._

"And Karen Will's not my husband, he's jut my best friend. Leo is my husband," Grace corrected. She knew it was probably pointless to try to correct her but she thought it was worth a shot.

"Whatever you say honey… Well I'm gonna' go take my lunch now, because Jack will be here in three… two… one," Karen said looking at her watch as Jack came through the door.

"Hi guys," Jack said coming through the door as soon as Karen pointed at it. "I'm ready for lunch."

"Told 'ya. I'll see you later Grace. Either I'll come back or I'll just see you tomorrow. Oh who am I kidding… I'll see you tomorrow," Karen said taking her fur coat. Jack walked her out and waved a quick goodbye to Grace. After they walked out the door Grace just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"At least I'll get some work done now," Grace said to herself and started to sketch once again. Time flew by with Karen gone, and it was now her lunch hour. Grace got herself ready just as Will walked through her office door.

"GUESS what I've got," Will said bursting through the door.

"What?," Grace said grabbing her purse ready to go to lunch.

"I've got two tickets to one of the most exclusive gay clubs around," Will said and held them up proudly. "It's supposed to even have something there that no other club has."

"Exclusive tickets huh? Can I go or do you have a date?," Grace asked starting to walk out the door with Will trailing her.

"Actually I don't have any date but I was thinking about taking Jack because he's taken me to so many clubs before… and I figure it's about time I take him to one," Will said putting the tickets back in his coat pocket.

"And by Jack taking you there you mean with you paying?," Grace asked and Will just nodded and gave her an 'of course' look.

"Hey isn't that Jack and Karen in the Happy Noodle?," Will asked pointing to the restaurant Grace wanted to boycott at one time.

"Yeah, let's go join them," Grace said and hurried over to her friends with Will trailing close behind.

As they were walking into the restaurant Grace asked, "By the way Will, how did you get those two exclusive tickets anyway?".

"Oh, I actually won them in a raffle. I was the only one to enter but hey I still won 'em," Will answered just as they approached their friends.

"Hey Jackie look its Grace and Leo," Karen said acknowledging Will and Grace.

"Karen its Will," Grace corrected.

"Eh what's the difference he's still your husband," Karen answered and went back to eating some of her noodles.

"How long have you two been out to lunch? Two hours?," Will asked sarcastically pulling up a tall chair to join them.

"Will don't be silly, we've been out for three hours," Jack said while putting his spoon full of noodles to his mouth.

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if we join you?," Will asked ready to eat something. Jack continued eating but moved his hand to indicate it was fine with him. Grace was already at the counter bringing some noodles over by the time it took Will to ask if he could join them.

"What? I was hungry," Grace said setting down her soup and placed Will's in front of him. He just glared at her and took his soup.

"Hey Jack you're one lucky girl," Grace said and pointed to Will. "Will has something you'll like."

"Grace that is sick!! I've known Will all this time and have been best friends with him, what makes you think now I would want him?," Jack asked clearly having the wrong idea of what Grace meant.

"Jack, she means these tickets," Will said taking them out of his coat pocket and showing them to Jack and with his other hand he ate his soup.

"TWO EXCLUSIVE TICKETS TO THAT?!?!," Jack exclaimed excitedly which caused everyone else in the restaurant to stare.

"What? You people never seen anybody get excited over tickets?," Karen said making everybody turn back around. "Nothing to see here, go back to your boring lives."

"You wanna' go with me? I hear they have something there that no other gay bar has, and nobody knows what it is or they just won't say what it is," Will asked in an invitation. Jack just nodded multiple times and Will had to stop him from nodding because he just about fell off his chair from nodding so much.

"Well I think our lunch is over," Grace said after slurping up the rest of her soup. "I'm gonna' go back to work."

"Grace! I've barely started my soup," Will protested.

"Well just finish, pay for the bill, and I'll see you later. Leo's coming back tonight," Grace said and walked off.

"Isn't that typical, everyone eats lunch and leaves me with the bill," Will said taking out his wallet. "You wanna' pay for this Karen?".

"Hey honey don't ask your family to pay for anything," Karen said getting up. "Just because we're related doesn't mean you can take advantage of my money. See 'ya later honey."

"I'm not even gonna' bother asking," Will said and took out some money to pay the waiter.

"I've taught you well," Jack said and left. As he was leaving he yelled back, "I'll meet you at your apartment before we leave for the club!!".

"Give me the money already," the waiter said with his hand out ready for the money. Will rolled his eyes and handed it to him. Will took his soup and continued to eat it as he left the restaurant and headed back to his office._ "At least I have the club to look forward to tonight," Will thought thinking of an up-side to having to pay for the meal now and to have fun later._

"Welcome home Leo," Grace said as she embraced her husband. "I know you've only been gone for a few days but it feels like forever."

"Thanks Grace, but I didn't bring you back any present this time," Leo said knowing full well what Grace was trying to hint.

"Oh, okay," Grace replied but continued to hug him.

"So can I come in?," Leo asked. They were still at the threshold of their apartment. Grace stepped back so Leo could come in. "Anything going on with Will later or are we finally gonna' be by ourselves?".

"We're finally gonna' be by ourselves. Will has something with Jack later at an exclusive club," Grace replied and picked up his bag to the couch.

"Grrrrrrrrrreat," Leo said and kissed Grace. "You're not going to go to his apartment for food are you? While he's gone?".

"Don't be silly. I'm not going over there for food while he's gone," Grace replied and Leo stared at her knowing that she was lying. She gave in and said, "We're going over there for food, not just me… we."

"Boy oh boy am I tired," Will said walking into his apartment. "I can't wait to go to that club tonight."

"Will how'd you know we were here oh were you talking to yourself?," Grace said surprised to hear Will's voice. She was in the refrigerator grabbing some food and Leo was in the bathroom.

"Grace, I've known you for a long time…," Will began and Grace interrupted, "You were talking to yourself weren't you?". Will just nodded and took his coat off.

"Hey Will," Leo said coming out of the bathroom. Will just gave him a wave and walked over to the fridge to get himself a bottled water. "I hear you're going to an exclusive club tonight. Should be fun huh?".

"Yeah, I'm going with Jack so I gotta' make sure I have enough money on me," Will said as he took a sip from his water.

"So what time are you guys leaving?," Grace asked sitting down on the couch.

"Uh, I don't know but knowing Jack pretty soon," Will said walking over to where Grace was and also sat down on the couch. Leo just stood up next to Grace. "Also knowing Jack we'll probably be gone all night, especially since there's something there that isn't at any other bar in New York and nobody knows what it is."

"Oh," Grace simply said, "Can we stay here for a little bit after you leave?".

"Sure help yourself to whatever food you want," Will said and waved his hand in a 'no big deal' wave. "Because Jack is going to be here in three… two… one." After Will said 'one' he opened the door and Jack was standing in the doorway.

"Everybody is able to do that lately," Grace said thinking about how Karen counted down the seconds until Jack showed up.

"Hey Will, Grace, Leo," Jack said walking in as Will closed the door behind him. "Did ya'll hear where we're going tonight?".

"Only about a million times," Grace replied and Leo nodded in agreement. "Oh well I'm just really curious about what's there that no other bar has, and I can't wait to find a date."

"I thought you were going with Will," Leo said a little confused.

"Just because we're going there together doesn't mean he's my date," Jack said like it was the clearest thing in the world. "Sheesh."

"Do you wanna' head out, Jack?," Will wondered and grabbed his jacket. "I know the earlier we go the later we can stay." Instead of replying Jack just ran by him out the door and to the elevator.

"See 'ya later Will," Grace said waving goodbye. Leo just gave him a wave without saying anything. Will smiled and went out the door to go join Jack who was already in the elevator holding the door open for Will impatiently as Will ran over to him and they descended to the main floor.

"I hope they have a good time tonight," Leo said sitting down on the couch next to Grace. "Jack seemed really excited."

"They will," Grace said matter of factly, "After all it **is** a gay bar."

"Oh my god it's beautiful," Jack said as they walked in the bar. "I wonder where the thing is that no other bar has is."

"Me too, and calm down Jack it's only a bar," Will said and Jack looked at him and folded his arms and Will broke and said, "It is beautiful and I wonder too."

"You guys want some special drinks?," a bartender asked while pouring Will and Jack some drinks.

"Is you plus me hot?," Jack replied with a devious grin. The man just ignored him and continued to pour him his drink.

"Jack, don't answer people with math questions," Will said taking a sip of his drink. "This drink is FANTASTIC!!". Jack took a sip and nodded too.

About twenty-two drinks and a couple dances later a man approached Will and Jack, "Hi fellas, how are you guys doing?".

"Good, evvvvvvverything is great," Will slurred he definitely was drunk and then Jack added, "Yeah, we're good. Hoooowww about you?". Apparently they both were really drunk after all they're not Karen.

"You guys want to see what this bar has to offer that no other bar in New York or the world for that matter has?," the man questioned. Will and Jack both smiled and nodded. The man led them over to an area in the bar that didn't look any different to Jack and Will but hey they were drunk, if you showed them the Grand Canyon it wouldn't look any different to them.

"What is it?," Will asked drunkenly. "Doesn't look too special to me."

"Are you two together?," the man asked looking between Jack and Will. Jack and Will of course were drunk so they figured it would be funny if they lied so Jack replied, "You betcha'."

"Well do you want to commit to each other?," the man asked getting happier by the second.

Will played along with Jack and replied, "Of course we've been together for over fifteen years." Jack giggled along with Will at that comment because of course he was referring to how long they've been friends.

"Then this will be even more special… follow me," the man said and Will and Jack followed holding onto each other for support so they wouldn't fall over from being so drunk. The man then motioned for four random people to follow him as well. Then to Will and Jack everything was a big blur and weren't even sure what was happening.

"Oh my god my head is killing me," Will said waking up just like he did in the fifth season finale except he was fully dressed with the exception the jacket to his suit was off.

"Yeah me too," Jack said which caused them to look at each other but this time they didn't scream. "Am I having another nightmare about the time we woke up together on the boat? Or is this real?".

"I think this is real but at least we're dressed this time," Will said calmly and got out of the bed and ran his hand through his hair when something caught his attention. He noticed a ring on his left finger. "Jack this is gonna' sound really awkward but will you look at your left hand?".

Jack looked at him strangely and asked, "Why?".

"Just do it, trust me," Will said still staring at his own hand. Jack looked at his left hand and noticed an identical ring. "Please tell me you don't have a ring on your finger."

"I don't have a ring on my finger," Jack replied a little confused.

"Oh thank god," Will said letting out a sigh of relief when he looked at Jack's hand and saw the ring. "JACK, you just said you didn't have a ring on your finger!".

"Yeah," Jack said and Will replied in exclamation, "Then what do you call that?!".

"A ring, you told me to tell you that I don't have one on, make up your mind already or does that big forehead affect your thinking?," Jack replied. Will just rolled his eyes at his arrogance that Jack would just reply the exact same thing he told him to and not say if it was really there or not. "Why'd you ask anyway? Hey you got the same one!!". Jack got up from the bed and admired it grabbing Will's hand to get a better look at it.

"Jack what happened last night?," Will asked. "The last thing I remember we were just drinking."

"Me too," Jack answered still admiring their new rings.

"Jack you do realize where these rings are placed right?," Will asked hoping it wasn't really what he was thinking.

"Yeahhhhhhh, OMG!!," Jack said "This is on the finger when someone gets…," Jack started and then Will joined him in the sentence, "MARRIED".

"How the hell did this happen?," Will asked still in shock.

"Maybe it's the one thing that no other gay bar has… a marriage ceremony for companions," Jack thought out loud trying to be helpful. "Hey Will where are we?".

"Huh? That could be true, and I don't know it looks like some kind of hotel suite," Will said looking around.

"Is there something in here that'll prove that we're not jumping to conclusions… PLEASE TELL ME WE'RE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!!!!!," Jack said calmly and then in the high pitched annoying voice.

"Just a second and I'll look," Will said calming Jack down and looking around what appeared to be their hotel suite. Then Will eyed something that looked like a piece of paper on a table on the other end of the room. "It's a good thing I told Grace we'd probably be gone all night, because I think we have and then some." Will walked over to where the suspicious paper was and picked it up.

"What is it?," Jack asked walking over to Will.

"It looks like a marriage license," Will said studying it carefully. "And according to this there were four witnesses and…," Will continued and Jack edged him on to continue. It appeared he didn't want to continue but did anyway, "We're married."

"Oh my god," Jack said sitting down on the floor. "How'd this happen? I didn't want to commit… especially to you. I mean we're best friends."

"Don't worry Jack we'll figure a way out of this but since we don't have a pre-nump… and our marriage is considered more as a commitment than a marriage… we might have to suffer through this for a little while until I can figure something out," Will said as Jack laid his head down on Will's shoulder and Will petted it comforting him.

"GASP!! I just thought of something…," Jack said raising his head up and looking at Will without continuing.

"What?," Will asked after Jack was silent for almost a minute.

"We can't tell Karen, Grace, Leo… or any other of our friends," Jack finally said finishing his epiphany.

"You're right, I'll keep the rings and the license and we'll just go on with our lives normally except we can't…," Will said taking off his ring and then thought of something he hadn't before.

"Can't what? I'm tired of us not finishing our thoughts," Jack said wondering what Will had just thought of.

"We can't sleep with anybody else… until I can figure this out because it would be against the law," Will finished which caused Jack to stare wide-eyed at Will with his mouth open for almost three straight minutes. "JACK JACK!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!".

"Uh uh uh uh okay… I guess we can get through this. You can figure it out quickly I mean after all you are a lawyer," Jack reasoned after Will shook him out of his trance of disbelief.

"Yeah, let's check out of this hotel and head over to my apartment," Will said as Jack handed him his ring and Will put both his and Jack's in his pocket, put the marriage license in his inside jacket pocket, and put on the jacket.

"Do we have everything?," Jack asked opening the door, Will double checked and nodded and headed out the door but what he didn't see was a videotape on the floor next to the bed they woke up in and on the sticky part of the VHS it said "THE COMMITMENT".

"GRACE!! GRACE!! Wake up!!," Leo yelled waking Grace up from the couch. "You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you last night but I figured I could wake you up now."

"Oh, thanks honey," Grace said sitting up as a chicken leg fell to the floor. "Where's Will?".

"Uh I don't think he's here," Leo answered shooing Grace to the other end of the couch so he could sit down and he did. "Maybe he got lucky last night."

"Yeah maybe he did," Grace reasoned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. There then came a knock on the door so Grace got up to answer it. "Who's there?".

"OPEN UP!!," Karen yelled and Grace opened the door where Grace responded to Karen's yell, "I thought you didn't yell."

"Eh, I decided to give it a shot. It's no fun," Karen said walking in and noticing Leo, "Hi Will, how are you?".

"Karen… it's me Leo," Leo replied.

"Sigh, you try to ask how someone is," Karen muttered to herself and Leo muttered to himself, "Why do I even bother?".

"So we're clear on everything, right Jack?," Will asked putting his key in the keyhole to his apartment ready to unlock it. Jack just nodded in response. Will opened the door with Jack following and Will stopped in his tracks because he definitely wasn't expecting all of his friends to be in his apartment, well except for maybe Grace for his food.

"Hey guys," Grace greeted when she saw Will and Jack walk in, "How'd everything go last night?".

"It was a memorable night," Will replied and Jack nodded in agreement.

"You two get lucky?," Karen asked walking closer to the couch with a bottle of wine in her hand ready to drink it.

"No, but we had a lot of drinks," Jack answered because Will was a little unsure of how to answer his half-sister.

"So Jackie do you want to do anything special today after all it is a non-work day," Karen said putting down the wine.

"Karen every day to you is a non-work day," Will retorted. "To most people the non-work days are more commonly known as the weekend."

"Call it whatever you want honey, I just wanna' have some fun," Karen replied. "So what do you say honey? Come with?".

At first Jack thought to look at Will for an answer but thought against it because it might arise some suspicions so instead Jack just replied, "Of course."

"Okay let's go honey," Karen said and walked out the door with Jack. She had her arm through his as they walked out the door. Will closed the door behind them and he was still a little nervous that he might slip but after all that time of keeping the secret that Karen was related to him… this secret should be a no-breather.

"So Will did you really get lucky but not want to tell Jack?," Grace asked clearly interested and rearranged herself on the couch so she was in a more comfortable position but not very comfortable for Leo. "Tell all."

"No, I really didn't. In fact I really can't remember it all that well, I had a little too much to drink," Will replied. "So please don't talk too loud."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," Grace said still thinking Will just didn't want to tell her who it was when it really wasn't anybody. "Whatever you say Will."

"I just want to sit down and relax," Will said walking over to the chair as he plopped down on it and leaned his head back. "Shouldn't you two be going somewhere? Have you been here all night?".

"Kinda'," Grace replied a little embarrassed and got up, "Come on Leo we should let Will have his hangover in peace."

"All right," Leo said getting up with Grace. They held each others hands as they went out the door and on the way out Leo said, "See 'ya later Will." Will just waved his hand at them with his head still back on the chair.

As soon as Leo shut the door Will shot up out of the chair and started to pace the floor talking to himself, "How are we gonna' get through this. This isn't gonna' be as easy as I thought. First I have to hide this stuff… but where can I hide it where Grace won't find it when she's here?". Will looked around the room and still couldn't think of a place. "I know… I'll just keep it on me at all times so I know nobody will get to it. And now to go get some sleep." Will headed over to his bedroom to lie down and relax because he knew he had some work cut out for him with Jack and their little predicament.

"Do you think Will was lying?," Grace asked Leo as they descended in the elevator. "He seemed a little off to me."

"Nah, I think he was just tired," Leo answered. "And if he was lying then so be it. He doesn't have to tell you _everything_."

The next day came and Will and Jack had a semi-sleepless night. Will was tossing and turning trying to figure out how to get out of this mess and Jack was tossing and turning thinking about the fact that he has to rush Will to fix it so he could be with his multiple boyfriends again.

"Will, have you figured anything out yet?!," Jack yelled walking into Will's apartment.

"You don't have to yell Jack I'm right here," Will replied walking into view, "And no I haven't figured anything out yet, and before you start raving like a crazy person, I'll have you know I've been laying up for a few hours thinking about it."

"That's not good enough Will," Jack said. "You have to figure something out quickly. I can't take not being able to go out with other men just because we were drunk and got married or committed to each other."

"Well maybe you can help," Will suggested. "Be of some kind of use so we can get out of this situation sooner."

"Fine, what can I do?," Jack asked.

"You can help research on my laptop how to get out of this if you want," Will said. "And if you can't do that then you can help by not talking." Instead of heading to the computer Jack just sat on the couch and looked at Will. Will took the hint that he was on his own and figured that Jack wouldn't want to help and have him do all of the work.

In the Marcus household Leo was in the kitchen making breakfast with Grace trotting down the stairs, her hair in every which way, with her nose in the air smelling the delicious food.

"Mmmmm, what smells good?," Grace asked finally reaching the kitchen. "Eggs? Scrambled? Orange Juice and milk that has about two more weeks on it left?".

"Yes to all but I'm not sure about the milk having two more weeks left," Leo responded and looked at the milk.

"Trust me it only has two more weeks left," Grace replied and sniffed again, "Possibly even less."

"How do you know that?," Leo asked in bewilderment.

"I just do, don't question my judgment on food," Grace said sitting down and took her scrambled eggs and began to eat them.

"Grace, I have a surprise for you," Leo said as she was eating. Leo already ate knowing full well that if he didn't Grace might steal most of his food.

"Really? What is it?," Grace wondered. "Anything special?".

"Well it's special for the fact that I can't go," Leo answered which got Grace to have a confused look on her face and her mouth dropped.

"What do you mean you can't go?," Grace asked. "And where exactly is it that you can't go to?".

"Well it's to a hotel that I planned for us to go in order to get away for a little bit but I learned that I have to go back to that doctor conference thing," Leo explained.

"That's not fair, so am I just supposed to go alone?," Grace wondered. "That wouldn't be very fair to me."

"Well while I'm gone, I thought that maybe you could take Will with you, or Karen," Leo suggested.

"Hm okay maybe I'll take Karen, Will might have plans," Grace thought out loud. "Especially since he wouldn't tell us who he found at that club."

"Grace, maybe he didn't find anybody and has nothing to tell you," Leo reasoned, "But taking Karen doesn't seem like a bad idea. She's good entertainment since she's always buzzed."

"So when is this hotel stay?," Grace asked finishing up her eggs. "I don't want to give Karen a last minute notice."

"It's tonight," Leo replied. "Sorry I couldn't tell you because it was supposed to be a secret but I just got the call that I had to go back this morning."

Grace took his remark into consideration and said, "Eh, less than a day's notice is good enough, she won't know the difference after all she's drugged." Leo smiled at her response and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So find anything Will?," Jack asked looking at his fingernails lying back on the couch.

"No, no thanks to you," Will replied. He had his laptop opened with about four or five windows open trying to find information on gay marriages and how to get them annulled or divorced.

"Hey you gave me a choice," Jack replied in an "it's not my fault" expression and had his hands in the air.

"When I said 'if you want' it wasn't a choice," Will replied. "Do you wanna' be married forever?". Jack shook his head really hard and Will continued, "Well then get off your ass and help me."

"How can I if you're on the internet," Jack asked.

"I'm getting off of it genius, so I can relax," Will said getting up and gesturing Jack to go to the computer like Vanna White presenting the new puzzle. Jack slumped over to the computer to research and Will flopped on the couch and closed his eyes.

"My husband the tub-of-lard," Jack mumbled.

"I heard that Jack!," Will said with his eyes still closed. "How long is it gonna' take you to notice that I'm not fat?!".

"Never because you are," Jack said to himself but this time Will didn't hear him. Will was so tired he was already starting to doze off. "WILL!!". Jack's sudden outburst caused Will to jump up.

"What?," Will asked agitated. "Did you find something? Or did you find another porno site?".

"Yes… and yes," Jack said and smiled mischievously. "I just found something that you couldn't find. I'm gonna' mark this in my calendar." Will rolled his eyes at Jack's sarcastic remark but was surprised when he saw Jack take out a little black book and a pen and he began writing.

"Well what did you find?," Will asked after shaking off the fact that Jack carried a calendar and a pen around with him all the time.

"I found out that we have to get what's called an absolute divorce," Jack replied. "That means…".

"I know what it means Jack I'm a lawyer remember?," Will interrupted. "Just get on with your information."

"A lawyer that couldn't find any information," Jack said to himself. Will glared at him and Jack continued explaining what he found. "It also says that for a straight marriage as wrong as it is could take up to six months to get a divorce. I don't know if it's the same for us."

"It might be," Will replied. "Could you wait that long Jack?". Jack sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"If I have to… I guess I will, but just so you know I'll be cheating on you," Jack warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way… just don't have your ring on and you'll be fine. I know it's against the law but if you don't have a boyfriend in six months you'll go crazy," Will replied.

"Yeah just like you," Jack said jokingly. Will again glared at him and pushed the laptop to face him as he closed out of all windows and shut down. "You gonna' cheat too?".

"If I find anyone," Will said, "But knowing my luck I won't." Jack gave him an apologetic look as Will closed his laptop and carried it into his room.

"Hey Will where are our rings?," Jack wondered when Will returned to the room. "I just want to admire the shiny thing one more time."

"They're in my pocket. I couldn't think of anyplace to keep it where Grace wouldn't find it. The marriage license is in my jacket pocket and I have it in the back of my closet so Grace won't go there," Will replied. "Here, but give it back to me after you're done admiring it." Will handed Jack his ring and headed to the kitchen.

"Sigh, it's so shiny," Jack sighed mesmerized by the shiny ring. "Here Will if I stare at it any longer and see my reflection, I won't be able to give it back." Will took the ring from Jack and put it in his pants pocket along with his ring.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?," Will asked and then paused before Jack could answer and said, "That was a stupid question you always eat over here."

"You learn well Truman," Jack said and sat down at the dining table. "You know it might be fun to be married for six months."

"Yeah it might be, but I bet you it wouldn't be as much fun if I didn't allow you to be with other men would it?," Will answered as Jack shook his head and smiled. "I'll get the papers today so we can fill them out, and let's make sure that when we're filling them out nobody else is around."

"Will, could it be possible to speed it up," Jack asked. "You know speed up the process so we can be divorced sooner."

"Possibility after all that whole six month thing is for straight couples and we're about as straight as a ninety degree angle," Will replied and began cooking. After Will finished his sentence the door opened to reveal Grace and Karen walking in.

"Hey homos," Karen said walking in. Will rolled his eyes and Jack waved with a smile. "Anything new going on?".

"No," Will and Jack said in unison.

"Well Karen and I are going to go to a hotel tonight because Leo had a night planned for us but he had to go back to that doctor thingy," Grace explained.

"That's nice," Will said with a smile wiping his hands with a dishrag and walked over to meet everybody.

"I knew it… you wanna' go with me don't you Will?," Grace said jumping to conclusions.

"No, I actually have something important to do later," Will replied of course referring to getting the divorce papers for him and Jack but Grace didn't know that.

"Oh okay," Grace said finally realizing that Will didn't have a mystery man and was just going to do something that didn't involve anybody. She figured it out because he didn't have that certain tone in his voice when he was excited about a date.

"Well we're going later tonight," Karen said sitting down next to Jack who had walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Jack do you wanna' go with Karen and I'll just stay here?," Grace asked coming up with an idea.

"No sorry G… I have something important to do later too," Jack replied thinking it would only be fair to go with Will and that way they could sign it at the same time and not have to worry about anybody finding out.

"Oh okay," Grace replied. "Well I guess it'll just be you and me Karen."

"Yeah honey, but don't feel so bad maybe there'll be a kinky movie or something in the hotel room, and I'll bring the goods," Karen answered and took out a bottled wine from her jacket. Grace just looked astounded that Karen could carry that around with her all the time.

Time passed again and Will and Jack left to go get the divorce papers when Karen and Grace left for the hotel. Each place was far enough apart so that they wouldn't run in to each other.

"Well this seems like a nice enough room," Grace said walking into their room for the night looking around.

"Yeah and you got it for cheaper because the desk clerk said two gay guys were in here for a honeymoon or something," Karen said with a laugh. They were in the same room Jack and Will woke up in when they realized what they had done when they were drunk.

"That's nice," Grace said putting her stuff down. "What's that?". Grace noticed a video tape on the ground that said "THE COMMITMENT".

"Why are you asking me honey? I can't see it," Karen replied walking further into the room and putting her purse down on the bed.

"It's a video," Grace observed. "Looks like a kinky movie wanna' watch it?".

"I think we should watch it when we get back so Jack and Will can see it. If it's a kinky movie they should definitely see it," Karen replied. Grace thought about it for a minute and nodded thinking she was right. "Is it the hotel's movie?".

"Might be," Grace answered putting the tape in her purse. "But didn't you say that two gay guys had a honeymoon in here?".

"Yeah… why?," Karen replied.

"Well maybe this is their wedding tape and they forgot it on the way out," Grace thought. "You know they were probably too occupied with themselves."

"Possibility, but it's too bad for them now 'cause we have it now and they ain't getting it back," Karen answered in a low tone.

"Yeah too bad for them. It'll be fun to watch but I don't wanna' see it without Will," Grace said. She was half tempted to watch it right that moment but thought it wouldn't be fair to Will of course not knowing Will was on the tape. For once she was thinking about somebody other than herself.

"And I don't wanna' watch it without my Jackie," Karen said with a sigh. "Well I'm gonna' take my fifteen sleeping pills and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Grace replied and headed into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Karen took out her pills and swallowed them and downed them with at least a quarter of the wine bottle she had with her at the time. Karen must have a liver of steel.

"Good night," Grace said ready to fall asleep. Karen didn't even respond she was out. So Grace decided to fall asleep with no good night kiss.

At the same time Grace discovered the videotape Jack and Will were a few blocks away getting some divorce papers and walked out with them in Will's briefcase.

"Can you believe that lady?," Will said agitated.

"Yeah… that was a lady?," Jack said surprised.

"Yes, I mean how she laughed at us," Will said as they were walking back to the apartment. Jack just rolled his eyes. "She didn't have to do that."

"Well you didn't have to tell her we were two guys and it happened because we were drunk," Jack retorted.

"Jack she can plainly see that we're two guys but I guess you're right… I shouldn't have told her it was because we were drunk," Will replied.

They got back to the apartment in peace and they were both more than ready to sign them and get it over with.

"Ready to sign these babies and be single again?," Will asked. Jack nodded vigorously and made the motion with his hands saying 'give it to me so I can sign them already'.

"After this there'll be no proof that we were married," Jack said.

"Well there's the marriage license," Will said. "There's also our rings."

"Not if I burn the license and well the nice shiny rings will be seen as well… just shiny rings," Jack replied.

"Good thinking," Will said taking out his pen from his shirt pocket.

Will started to sign but Jack hadn't moved after he explained what they were going to do with their marriage license. It appeared as though he was just staring and thinking.

"Jack? Jack what're you doing?," Will wondered waving his hand in front of his face of which he jumped out of his stupor and looked at Will. "You ready or not?".

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. I was just thinking…," Jack started but Will interrupted. "Jack you shouldn't do that you'll hurt yourself." Jack just responded to that with a smug look.

"I was _thinking_ that right now I'm related to Karen," Jack finished.

"Yeah, you're her half-brother-in-law," Will said realizing it too. "But you won't be for long as soon as we sign these puppies."

Jack grabbed Will's pen after Will was done signing and as he was signing he said, "Yeah can't wait until this is over with. It's really weird being related to Karen it makes what we do to each other really gross."

"Hey Will, is your last name now McFarland or is my last name now Truman?," Jack wondered.

"Huh, I don't know we probably still have our own last names. Jack Truman and Will McFarland sound too weird," Will replied. Jack nodded in agreement.

"You know until these are finalized I guess I'm Elliot's stepfather," Will said thinking about their families after getting over what Jack thought of about their last names.

"Huh, that is weird. That makes me the other wife," Jack said thinking. "Gasp! You're married to two people!".

"No Jack I'm not I'm only married to you. How many times do Grace and I have to tell you we're not married. She's married to Leo," Will answered annoyed. "I'll get these finalized tomorrow and I suggest we go to bed and see each other in the morning."

"Will just because we're married doesn't mean you can take advantage of me by _going to bed_," Jack said appalled.

"Jack when I said we should go to bed I was taking about you going home to your own bed and I would go to my own," Will clarified. Jack just mouthed the word 'oh', smiled, waved goodbye, and headed out the door. Will waved back smiled to himself, shook his head, grabbed the papers, and headed to bed.

Time passed once again and Karen and Grace headed straight to Will's apartment. They couldn't wait to watch "THE COMMITMENT". Will and Jack didn't even know about the tape.

"WILL WAKE UP!!!," Grace yelled walking in the apartment with Karen behind her. They were way too eager to watch it.

"Ah! What?," Will asked annoyed still half-awake. His hair was all messed up and he was still in his pajamas of course. Karen exited the apartment went across the hall and pulled Jack out of his bed. He too had his hair messed up and was still in his pajamas.

"Karen what did you do that for I was having a nice dream about being in Pirates of the Caribbean and Captain Jack Sparrow was with me on the island," Jack complained.

"Tough," Karen said. "We've been wanting to watch this movie we found but decided it would be much more fun to watch it with you two so we didn't watch it and we wanna' watch it already so get over there!".

"What movie is it?," Will asked rubbing his eyes as Jack did the same thing.

"I've never seen it before but I don't even think it's a movie," Grace answered.

"Then what is it?," Jack asked examining the videotape.

"Karen go ahead and explain it," Grace said.

Karen stepped up and cleared her throat ready to explain how they found it and what it was to Will and Jack, "We found this tape in our hotel suite. The guy at the desk said that the room we were in had two gay guys having a honeymoon in there and we think that this is their wedding tape."

Jack and Will's eyes widened as they realized that they left the tape in the hotel room even though they didn't realize there even was a tape. One thing was for sure they couldn't let them see it. After all how many gay guys got married and stayed in a hotel afterwards and leave behind something as valuable as their proof they were married.

"You don't have to watch this it's probably _really_ boring," Jack said after realizing that the tape contained his drunken wedding to Will. _"Thank God I had this tape in my hand and Grace and Karen weren't holding it. She's really watching out for me," Jack thought holding the tape out of reach to Karen and Grace._

"YES we do!," Grace and Karen yelled in unison as Karen and Grace reached for it in Jack's outstretched hand in the air. Will went over to the door and waved his arm showing Jack that he'd catch it. Jack saw him and threw the tape to Will in a football fashion. Thankfully Will caught it but Grace had tackled him and bent his arm behind his back grabbing the tape out of his hand.

"Sorry Jack I tried," Will said sadly limping over to Jack from Grace's tackle. Grace was putting the VHS in the slot. Jack accepted his apology.

"Hey Will as that's starting maybe you and I should run," Jack suggested. Will looked over at Karen and Grace and saw their expressions become shocked ones with their eyes widened almost out of their heads and their mouths dropped.

"Good idea," Will replied as Will and Jack ran to Jack's apartment and they chained and bolted the door so even Karen couldn't get it.

Grace and Karen continued to watch the unbelievable video until they saw Jack and Will kiss and smile and the tape ended. They sat there for another minute still astounded before they stopped staring at the TV. They turned their heads and looked at each other with their mouths still dropped and their eyes still widened before they looked at the door and ran to Jack's apartment where they new the newlyweds had ran to.

"Jack quiet I think I hear them coming," Will whispered they were crouched down by the door listening to see if they were coming. Will fell back on Jack when a loud banging came on the door that sounded like an elephant was pounding on it.

"JACK AND WILL MCFARLAND OR WILL AND JACK TRUMAN!!! Whatever the hell your names are now… are you in there?!?," Grace yelled outraged.

"No!," Jack yelled. Will hit him for that and he said 'ow' in response.

"Get out here Maries!," Karen yelled. Will bowed his head and defeat and started to unlock the door and opened it. Jack was cowering behind Will with his head in his back.

"Hi," Will simply said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you two got married? And more importantly why wasn't I invited. This may be a big thing for you but it's an even bigger thing for me," Grace accused.

"We didn't tell you because we're not gonna' be married for much longer, in fact I'm gonna' finalize the divorce papers today and after more research on my laptop we'll be single again afterwards," Will explained.

"Why'd you get married though? Jack was it a really low attempt to try to get related to me?," Karen asked. "Why would you go so low to marry a Mary when you could just pretend we were related."

"We don't even remember getting married… well committed to each other because we were drunk out of our minds," Will started to explain. "The club we went to had something that no other gay club had before and that was commitment ceremonies for couples. Jack and I were so drunk that I guess we just did it as a joke of course not realizing what we were doing."

"Well as long as you didn't decide to get married without telling me, because I'm very important in your life," Grace said and hugged Will. Jack came from behind Will and gave Karen a hug. Karen and Grace were accepting the fact that they were indeed married.

"So you're gonna' be divorced after today?," Karen asked clearly not hearing what Will said about finalizing the divorce papers later that day.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "I must admit though it was kinda' fun while it lasted but I never got to where my shiny ring."

"Jack if it makes you feel better I'll go grab our rings and we can wear them for the rest of the day," Will suggested and Jack perked up with a smile and nodded.

"Hey Will where's the license?," Grace wondered.

"I put it in my coat pocket in the back of my closet because I know you never go back there," Will replied as the four of them headed back into Will's apartment.

"Smart smart," Grace answered. Will went to go get Jack and his rings, Will put on his and Jack put on his.

"Thanks Will," Jack said as he placed it on his finger.

"Ooo its shiny poodle," Karen admired. "Wilma must be a good catch when it comes to jewelry."

"I'll head out in a few minutes to finalize the divorce papers," Will said as he sat down on his couch. Jack sat down next to him, Karen next to Jack and Grace next to Will.

"You know Will you can wait until tomorrow," Jack said which surprised Will. Will cocked his head wondering what he meant, "It'd be nice to all be related for a day. Me being married to you… Me in turn being Karen's half-brother-in-law, and you being married to Grace, it'd be fun." Will rolled his eyes at Jack's last mention but Will and Grace just smiled not bothering to correct him for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah it'll be fun," Will agreed. They all smiled and leaned their heads on each others shoulder.

"I love you Grace," Will said.

"I love you Will," Grace replied.

"I love 'ya Kare," Jack said.

"I love you too Jackie," Karen replied. "I love you Grace," Karen said.

"I love you too Karen," Grace answered. "I love you Jack."

"I love you Grace," Jack answered. "I love you Will."

"I love you too Jack," Will answered and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. They all stayed on the couch for almost the whole morning with their heads all leaning on each other and they even fell asleep on each other with their fingers intertwined. They were all a bunch of happy friends and family.

THE END

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that I've had that idea in my head for awhile and I've finally been able to post it. I have another idea for another Will and Grace Fan fiction story so keep an eye out and thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
